The Honest Truth
by Sunnykisses
Summary: After a joke goes too far, Emmett learns about Rosalie's past. How will Emmett react to the pain his wife went through? My first fic!Lemon. Pre-Twilight. Revised.


**The Honest Truth**

**A Twilight fanfiction**

_**Author's note:**__I always wondered what the other side of Emmett looked like. _

_**Re-edit.**_

* * *

Alice and Jasper were getting ready to go hunting. Jasper was fidgeting—he had hardly talked to anyone in the two weeks he had been with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward, only muffled words to Alice, and the occasional 'thank you' to Esme and Carlisle for their hospitality.

Jasper walked down the stairs which led into the hallway, where Emmett stood shaking with laughter, his arms around the lower half of Rosalie's waist. Jasper felt a flush of happiness fill him as Emmett's emotions drove into his mind.

"Emmett! Stop it!" Rosalie playfully swapped at his arms as Emmett pretended to bite Rose.

"Ha! What? Too violent? Rape! Rape!" Emmett laughed, and Jasper felt Rosalie's emotions pouring into him as well.

Rosalie was scared.

"I'll rape ya!" Emmett said again, role-playing a drunk perfectly. Rosalie shrieked so loudly and with such emotion that Jasper fell onto the bottom step of the stairs, taken aback. Emmett laughed, thinking she was playing in on the joke.

"Get _off_ of me, Emmett! _I'll_ kill _you!_ GET. OFF. OF. ME!"

Emmett stopped laughing and released his arms from Rosalie. "Rose—it was only a joke!" He protested.

Alice had silently pranced down the stairs, and was crouched over the panting Jasper in concern, stroking his curly hair tenderly to calm his racing nerves.

"You think _everything_ is a joke, don't you?" Rosalie ran away from the hall and out the door, probably a mile away by the time her words sunk in to Emmett.

"But it was only a joke..." Emmett's voice was small. Carlisle entered the room with a stern expression.

"Emmett, we need to talk."

* * *

That night, Rosalie was back, but wasn't talking to her husband. She had locked herself in her room, and wasn't opening it for anyone—granted, they _could_ just knock it down. But they knew better than that.

"Rosalie, open the door," a calm voice said from the other side.

_"Emmett!_ Go away!" She bitterly answered.

"It's Edward, please let me in."

Rosalie opened the door and allowed Edward to enter.

"Listen; let's go hunting—Carlisle needs to talk to Emmett alone without our eavesdropping."

"What are they going to talk about?" Rosalie frowned. "There's nothing_ to_ talk about!" Edward grabbed her arm gently and half-dragged her out of the house.

"Your past."

* * *

"Emmett _can't _know, Edward!"Rosalie cried desperately; the two were sitting on log stumps out in the woods, and they were soon joined by Jasper and Alice. Alice had her head resting and Jasper's chest; the two looking up at the stars, lying in the grass, intertwined together like wax and wick.

"One thing's for sure—he'll be more humble." Alice muttered under her breath but Rosalie still heard.

"Why couldn't _I_ have told him?" She groaned, and Jasper winced.

"It's okay, Jazz, it's okay," Alice purred.

"Rosalie, whatever Carlisle says tonight-" Edward was cut off by a deep howling. It was an angry roar, yet it was sorrowful.

"Here it comes." Rosalie predicted. It came all right—a long string of curses, and foul words from Emmett.

"Oh, haven't heard _that_ one in a while," Edward mumbled as the cuss words filled the air like a poisonous gas. Something broke inside the house. It sounded like glass. Then, Emmett crashed through the window, screaming and hollering.

"He can't do that and not get away with it!" Emmett roared, trying desperately to hop out the window, but Carlisle was holding him back with all his might, half out the window himself.

"He's _dead_! Emmett! He's dead!"

"He's going to die again, for all I care!"

Esme's head popped out of the window. "It's not worth it, Em!" She pleaded.

But Emmett was already gone.

* * *

The next day, Emmett had not come back. Rosalie opened her sleepless eyes and was surprised at the lightness of the bed without her muscular husband's weight. They had not had sex _once _in the month they had been married—too many roadblocks. First off, Emmett had been changed into a vampire, and he was so strong and newborn that sex would probably have destroyed her, or the house. For many days Emmett did not do anything except make wise-cracks and watch football. But maybe they hadn't made love yet because she was too scared and hurt to ever let a man touch her again like Royce did.

_Maybe he's downstairs, _Rosalie hoped and she arose, going towards the living room, where Emmett was sure to be found laying on the couch. Instead, there was the broken crystal vase Emmett had smashed, the broken window with its contents scattered everywhere, but not Emmett. Rosalie sighed, deciding to ask Alice if she had seen anything.

As she reached the room belonging to Jasper and Alice, she could hear muffled noises, and moans? Rosalie hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

It was.

Jasper's broad, bare back covered Alice's pixie-like and also bare chest. They were strewn over the bed, the covers wrapped around them in a way like they were taking a picture. Clothes were at a state of disarray on the floor and Jasper suddenly stopped eating Alice's face off—pardon the pun—long enough to turn his head sideways to look at Rose.

"Rosalie!" Alice exclaimed, pulling Jasper's chest down to her front so that Rose wouldn't see her breasts.

"Hi...have you seen Emmett?" Rosalie asked, feeling awkward. Jasper—still pressed against Alice's chest tried to look at Rosalie, but found it hard to do.

"No, Alice hasn't seen anything. Sorry, we'll tell you if she does though," he said politely, his southern voice muffled, as his lips were pressed against Alice's neck. Although Jasper looked in pain, Alice kept his chest firmly over hers.

"_Goodbye_ Rosie!" She said, trying to hide her irritation.

Rose left, blushing despite of herself. She decided not to go into Carlisle and Esme's room, just in case they were doing the same thing Alice and Jasper continued to commit after Rosalie had closed the door.

* * *

Two more days passed before Rosalie decided to go look for Emmett herself. She went with little notice to the rest of the Cullens; she left a note on the television screen and then set off. Rosalie needed to find her husband, as she suddenly felt bad for ever getting mad at him, especially if the result of that was her losing him.

Rosalie walked in the woods for a while, and then started to run, as fast as a vampire could, to find Emmett. It didn't take long. After an hour or two of dead-long sprinting, she spotted her beloved as he slowly jogged into view.

Rosalie never knew vampires could look as hurt as Emmett did. His face was covered with wet tears and his knuckles were bloody. Rosalie wanted to run to Emmett, but something restrained herself. Maybe it was that he looked so defeated. The big, never losing, always happy man she loved was crying.

Emmett was crying for her.

Rosalie ran to Emmett and took him in her embrace, squeezing. Rosalie's eyes were teary as well as she held tighter onto Emmett. At first, Emmett didn't register what was happening, but, with a roar of delight he swung Rosalie around, squeezing her back.

_"Too tight!" _Rose wheezed and Emmett loosened his grip immediately, almost too soon.

"Oh, Rose, this is all my fault." Emmett moaned, pressing her gently against him, his hand running through her blond hair. "I should have never made that inappropriate joke—it was out of hand. I was such a bastard."

"Stop,"Rosalie looked pained. "You're not like that, Emmett." Rose looked Emmett in the eye. Teary eye to teary eye. _"I'm _sorry. For not telling you when I should have. I guess that's why we haven't had sex yet, why you haven't seen me naked. I've been so protective and self-conscious and just-"

"_No_, it's my fault. I should've watched my mouth like I never do. I didn't realize that my silly mistakes could hurt the one person I love the most—Jasper. I hope I haven't emotionally scarred," Emmett flashed his dimples and Rosalie blushed, laughing with him.

"You should have seen him and Alice this morning, then. Ithink he's over it," she said sarcastically. Emmett placed a hand around her waist, and the couple started walking back to Forks.

* * *

"Em!" Alice and Esme cried when Emmett and Rosalie returned.

"It's okay now, Jazz, you can stop crying." Emmett playfully punched Jasper's shoulder. Jasper looked up at Emmett.

"I'm glad you're back," he said and Alice beamed, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Get a room—jeez, have some class!" Emmett pretended to be disgusted.

"Yes, sir," Jasper grinned, his arms around Alice's shoulders.

Rosalie had stayed quiet, watching her husband. He was beautiful—as a human and as a vampire. His caramel eyes glistened with glee when the rest of the clan laughed at his jokes. She needed him alone. She needed to be with him.

She needed him.

Jasper and Edward instantly knew, Edward trying to hide his expression. Jasper blinked once and looked at Rosalie, shocked.

"_That _bad?" He whispered and everyone looked at Rose. Edward cleared his throat.

"I'm going upstairs," she whispered to Emmett, hurrying to get away from her family that was always one step ahead of her. Frowning, Emmett followed behind her.

* * *

Rosalie slammed the door to their room shut, sitting down on the bed. Emmett came in after Rosalie, joining her.

"Rose, I'm sorry they did that to you," he said sincerely, which surprised Rosalie.

"Thank you," she whispered, kicking off her Louboutins. Emmett took that as his cue to do the same.

"I don't like it when he reads my mind either," Emmett assured her and lay down on the bed, stretching.

Rosalie looked at her husband. "Why haven't we had sex yet?"

"Because you feel insecure after the incident with...Royce?" Emmett shrugged, trying to sound casual about it but Rose still flinched.

"Sorry," Emmett quickly apologized and took her hand, sitting her back down on the bed as she started to get up.

"I want to make love to you, Em." Rosalie's voice was just above a whisper.

"I know you do," Emmett admitted. "Do you think you're ready?"

Rosalie looked at her husband. "I'm ready to put Royce and his friends behind me, Emmett, that's what I'm ready for. Can you help me?"

"Whatever you need, baby," Emmett, stroked her hand.

"I need you to kiss me."

Emmett looked at his wife hesitantly, and then started to lean towards her. When their lips finally connected, Rosalie was taken aback. His mouth worked so perfectly with hers that she moaned out loud. Immediately, Emmett stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, rigid. The only thing moving was his eyes; they darted around, searching her face with concern.

"No, no...I'm okay. That was just so perfect."

When Emmett kissed her again, Rosalie was disappointed to find it was gentler than the last kiss. Her mouth ached for the last kiss and she began to mold her mouth into his like he had before. Emmett was shocked, but taking that as his cue, he kissed her more passionately, his hands running through her hair. Rosalie's hands immediately went to his tight shirt that clung to his abs and impatiently pulled at the bottom. Emmett broke the kiss long enough to pull it off and with a moment's hesitation he began to unzip Rosalie's dress.

Rosalie stiffened, Royce had down the very same thing. She shut her eyes, hearing the drunken laughter all over again. Emmett quickly zipped it back up, so fast that it pinched her skin slightly—but the damage was done.

"Ouch," Rosalie sighed and looked away from Emmett.

"Hey, hey..."

Rosalie felt her chin being lifted up by one of Emmett's gentle fingers. "I'll stop. We can wait another day. It's okay, Rose. I love you enough to wait until you're ready, I love you so much."

"No. I—I'm ready now." Rosalie sniffed once and then noticed Emmett's bare chest. "I love you—you and all your big muscles."

Emmett chuckled and unzipped her dress again, gently helped her out of the garment, like helping a baby take off her clothes before bedtime. Rosalie laughed at how ridiculous she must have looked right then, but Emmett only held her tighter, so that she was on his lap, in her lingerie.

Emmett's hands traced different symbols on her smooth stomach. He let her be in charge of this kissing. His fingers found the lace of her bra and he traced along the bottom with his fingers.

"Unclasp me," she demanded before kissing him again. Emmett did not delay this time. Emmet began to suck on one of her breasts, biting down on the already hard nipple. Rosalie moaned and melted into the pillows. When Emmett became concerned of her moaning and started to let go, she snarled, _"Don't you stop, McCarty."_

Emmett did not stop, and he and Rosalie stood on their knees, his mouth attached to her breast like an earring. She began to take off his belt and pull down his pants. Emmett mumbled something into her breast. The vibrating hum made Rose squeal but she pried Emmett's mouth off of her long enough to ask what he had said.

"It will hurt the first time, baby," Emmett repeated. Rosalie looked at her husband, who had begun to kiss her neck.

"Aren't we a bit too far to stop now?" She muttered but Emmett did not answer, because he had captured Rosalie's mouth again. Rosalie slid down his boxers as Emmett's hands went under her panties, shimming them off her.

"I love you," they both said once they were both naked. Emmett flashed the dimple machine, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you don't want to go through with this…"

Rosalie wanted to slap him. "Look at me! I need this, Emmett!" Then, her expression softening, she added, "thank you for the concern. I have never been treated like this before. And I'll tell you if I want you to stop, all right?"

Emmett nodded, and tenderly settled Rosalie onto the mattress. Positioning himself, he gave her one last kiss on the nose before sliding inside of her. Rosalie cringed immediately and Emmett stopped.

"Stop?"

"Hell no!" She exclaimed, wiggling impatiently. Emmett chuckled. He began to thrust again, harder and deeper, until Rosalie began to scream.

"Stop?" Emmett yelled over her screaming, and got no answer. He thrust again and again until suddenly she violently shuddered against him, her pale hands gripping his shoulders for support.

"K-keep going," she whispered. Emmett groaned, he was doing everything he could to hold back.

"Baby, I-"

"Come for me, Em,"

Emmett, panting as he was, flipped her over on the bed, still inside of her, and finished himself in a few clean strokes. He spilled inside of her, shuddering. His eyes were shut tight, making himself wait until the shaking had passed. When he finally came back to reality, he noticed that Rosalie was breathing heavily.

"Was that bad? Are you okay?" He asked suddenly, and slid out of her. "Are you thinking about Royce?" Emmett asked more firmly, placing gentle kisses on her face and down her neckline.

"Royce who?" Rosalie muttered sarcastically. Emmett was too happy to say anything. He lay down against the pillows and put his arms over Rosalie, and she nestled into him, sighing in contentment.

Royce was no longer haunting Rosalie.


End file.
